


【娜俊】你是我人生的意义

by BakuuuuA



Category: N - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 07:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20831339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakuuuuA/pseuds/BakuuuuA





	【娜俊】你是我人生的意义

前言：

知道什么是短小吗？

就是这种。

我有许多短小的东西不知道咋搞。

就这样吧。

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

黄仁俊和罗渽民吵架了

说是吵架，倒不如说，是黄仁俊单方面闹脾气

黄仁俊：“帝努就是我的朋友你怎么老是能吃醋呢？现在我是连朋友都不能交了吗？”

罗渽民有点生气，但是最终他还是一言不发走进了厨房。

打开冰箱拿出水果委屈的切着：“笨蛋黄仁俊，全世界都知道他喜欢你就你还把他当兄弟...”

想着今晚他们总会要冷战的黄仁俊一脸冷漠的看着手机，不给罗渽民留一个眼角。

然后果盘就推到了他面前：“吃吧。”

黄仁俊很憋屈，非常憋屈。

他们已经认识三年多了，交往一年多了，但是到现在为止罗渽民一次都没有跟他吵过架。

据他的搜美李楷灿说：“吵架是情侣之间的调味料。如果你们从来都不吵架有两种可能，第一种可能是你不爱他，但这是不可能的，所以只剩下一种可能，那就是他不爱你。”

所以黄仁俊最近是拼了命的想方设法的给他找晦气让他跟自己吵架。

故意晚归，还特意连短信都不回复，结果他在他回来的时候紧紧抱着他说：“仁俊以后可以早一点回来吗？我会担心的。”

只字不提他去了哪为什么不回他信息。

然后又故意和别的男人走近一些，还没等他有什么大作为，罗渽民就直接把他拉到他的怀里用一种少见的霸道的不可反驳的姿态严肃又认真的对他说：“你是我的，别跟别人走太近。”

伪装花心，每天在他面前说李马克怎么怎么怎么样，每天三句不离李马克，还刻意为了惹怒他特意忘掉他们的500天纪念日还硬是说成是李马克与自己相识1000天的纪念日。结果他也只是扁扁嘴什么都没说继续任劳任怨给他备饭奉茶。

明明他都已经做了这么多了，那个民还是一点都没有要生气的迹象，黄仁俊鼻子忍不住一酸，眼眶都变得红红的。

看着面前这盘颜色鲜艳的果盘他还是忍不住去问罗渽民：“我都这样不重视你了你都不生气的吗？”

罗渽民看着黄仁俊，眼中是让他心悸的认真：“生气啊。”

那让黄仁俊更加弄不懂了：“那你为什么不发脾气？”

“因为对象是你啊。”

“...？”

“在生你气的下一秒我就忍不住想杀了自己。”

“我的仁俊尼绝对不能够因为我变得不开心。”

“让仁俊尼幸福的跟我在一起是我人生的意义。”


End file.
